Hating A New Roommate
by kito princess
Summary: Naruto had his dorm blown up, and now he has to share the same room as his enemy.  Sasunaru Rated for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Kito: Hiz! This is my newest story, and it is a sasunaru! Yes! I'm a huge fan of Sasunaru! Well, let's get down to business**

**Rating: PG-13, for swearing and inappriot words**

**Disclaimer: The person who created Naruto is a guy, do you really think I'm a guy? If you do, then you have mental issues**

**Well, on with the story!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Iruka! I don't want to share a room with someone! I paid for my own room and I want that room!" Our favorite blonde whined to his college English teacher.

"But someone blew it up, rememeber?" Iruka said.

"..."

Iruka sighed. "Don't worry, Naruto, Tsunade has chosen who you should be with carefully. And for heaven's sake! Will you stop tugging at my arm?"

"Sorry, but why do I have to have a room with someone when I said that I didn't want to be roomed with anyone?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"Just go to the room. I have to get to my class now."

Naruto pouted some more and walked away. College has just started a week ago and people have already started to reck Naruto's life. Just a few days ago someone had placed a small bomb that destroyed half of his room. Luckily his stuff was fine, just that his room was destroyed. So now, here he is, trudging to a whole new part of the college to his new room, and roommate.

"This sucks, this sucks past anything else." Naruto mumbled. He shifted his bag of clothes on his back. In one of his hands he had his bag with his labtop in it. He let out a big sigh as he came to the door with the same number as the one on his key.

"Hey, so you're the kid with the destroyed room."

Naruto turned around to see a guy with red markings down his face. He wore a hoodie. "My name is Kiba. So, is this the room that you have to be in? Tough luck, man, he's an asshole."

"Who am I paired up with?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Damn it! I hate that bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"You know him?" Kiba asked.

"Damn right I know him! I mean, who wouldn't? That guy has all the girl running after him! Even hot Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

_Sakura's not that cute. _ Kiba thought. "Well, maybe you should go in right now. He's not in. I saw him leave just a few minutes ago."

"Thank god," Naruto mumbled, fumbling with his keys. "I can't even think of why Tsunade paired me up with Sasuke! That old hag is going to pay."

"Well, I hope that you will be able to survive," Kiba said.

"Hey, Kiba, are you roomed with anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, bug boy," Kiba waved bye and opened his door and shut it close, leaving total silence behind him.

"Damn it," Naruto mumbled. "I get the worst guy out of all of them. The old hag is just trying to make me go crazy. Maybe it is pay back for breaking her ceiling. . . Nah, that can't be it."

Later on that night, Naruto was working on some of his Chemistry work. He had unpacked all of his things and put them in empty places. The Uchiha had so many clothes that it was surprising he wasn't a girl.

Naruto heard the lock click, but he didn't look up from his work. He heard foot steps coming his way, but he still didn't look up, not until the footsteps stopped and a shadow loomed over him.

"What do you want?" Naruto snarled, looking up.

"So you are my roommate," Sasuke smirked. He sat down on his bed and said, "I'm going to bed. Have a nice night."

Naruto looked up at the clock right next to him. It read 11:34. _Holy crap, I've been up that long?_ He looked back down at his paper and frowned. _And I've only gotten five pages done for this essay, and he wants seven. Well, that's not bad._

"That light if bothering me," Sasuke said.

"Do you really think I care?" Naruto growled.

"Hn."

He was already starting to hate this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kito: OMG! I was inspired to write this chapter because I got one review! Wow. . . **

**Anyways! Here are the couplings in here!**

**Nejihina (NejixHinata)**

**Sasunaru(SasukexNaruto)**

**Shikatem (ShikamaruxTemari)**

**And I'm thinking of having a Kibashino(KibaxShino)**

**Disclaimer: M. K. Told me that I couldn't own the Naruto characters, but I could make a fan fiction about them. And guess what? You're reading it!**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What the hell?!" Naruto screamed. He opened up his eyes to see the room at a blur. He rubbed his eyes and glared at his clock. He saw that the time was only 7:30. He didn't wake up at that time. And his classes didn't start until the afternoon.

Naruto got out of bed, mumbling some curses and shutting off the alarm clock. He saw a note right beside it and grabbed it. Once reading it, his anger went over board. The note was from Sasuke. He had done that.

"Damn bastard," Naruto growled. He went over to the back of his bed and reached for his clothes on the head board. But wait. . . They were missing. Naruto blinked. He could have sworn that he had left his clothes there last night. Where could they have gone?

Another note might explain.

_The clothes my be a bad color, but they are extremely comfortable. Thanks roomie._

"Damn bastard I'm going to kill him!" Naruto shouted. He crumbled the note in his fist.Then he had a bright idea. If Sasuke was stealing his clothes, then why can't he do the same? Naruto started looking through Sasuke's clothes and found a black shirt and some baggy jeans.

"Hehe, take this," Naruto said.

Naruto walked out of the room, wearing Sasuke's clothes.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Huh? Oh hey, Kiba," Naruto said. He put his hands in the pockets and walked over to his friend. He heard a low yapping noise. "Do you hear a dog just now?"

"I think that you are imagining things,"Kiba said. The yapping noise came again. It was coming from Kiba and Shino's room. Kiba took a few steps back and was about to go into his room when Shino came out and the noise stop. "What did you do to my dog?"

"You forgot to feed him," Shino answered blandly. Kiba blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, I did forget, didn't I?" Kiba mumbled.

". . . ."

"Well, I best get going, I need to find that-"

"Are you wearing Sasuke's clothes?" Kiba asked. Naruto stopped in his tracks. He turned around and faced Kiba.

"Well, he took my clothes, so I descided to take his! Next thing you know we'll be pranking eachother like we did back in middle and high school! Oh man! That was the best fun I have ever had!"

"You two knew eachother back in middle school?" Kiba asked. He walked up besides to Naruto and kept up with his pace.

"Yeah, I even knew the pretty haired girl named Sakura as well. I had a crush on her for so long! I still do, now I should just call it love," Naruto nodded his head over and over again. "But she liked Sasuke, and she said that she would be going to this school as well. Mostly the reason why I'm here is because of her. But that damn basterd has to be here too! I think I'm in a nightmare with some good things in it!"

"I think I'm going to give you another nightmare. From what I hear, Sakura and Sasuke are dating," Kiba said. Naruto stared at him and started laughing. "What? What did I say that was so funny?"

"From what you said, Sakura and Sasuke are dating, and we all know that can't ever happen."

"But it's true."

Naruto stopped laughing. He growled, "Where is that damn basterd?"

"Maybe in the cafateria, getting breakfast, but-" Kiba couldn't finish, Naruto was already off. "Oh jeez, maybe I should have mentioned before that Sasuke doesn't eat breakfast, but rather sits around and does nothing."

Naruto ran into the cafeteria, to see that it was almost empty. He looked around to see that all the people there were early birds. One of them was Sakura. Too bad she was attached to Sasuke's arm like a leech. Naruto's insides started to drop to the floor at this site.

"Sakura-san!"Naruto soon yelled. Sakura looked up at Naruto and stuck her tongue out. Naruto, who had been waving, stopped waving and went into the line. He got some cereal and some toast. No ramen, since they didn't serve that at the school.

Sasuke had been actually eating and he took up his plate. He was wearing Naruto's favorite orange hoodie and favorite baggy black pants. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's mad anger and then it disappeared when he saw his midnight blue shirt and black shorts. A smirk formed again as he walked up besides Naruto.

"You know, dobe, I never knew you would look good in my clothing," Sasuke had whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto's face started to turn bright red.

"Don't even say that ever again to me you basterd!" Naruto shouted.

And so, the war has begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kito: So, here it is. Chapter three. What do you think of it? Hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: M.K. gave me his characters. . . . to use in a fan fiction. I wonder which one it is. Oh, it's this one.**

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba shouted. He plopped down in a seat next to the blonde boy. They were in their Chemistry room, the only class they had together. "So, seems like something is bugging you."

"Nope, I'm going to pull a prank on Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. He started to scribble down something on the paper. Kiba looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing, but Naruto's handwriting was chicken scratch.

"How long have you known that guy anyways?"

"Ever since pre-school. Never thought that we would go to the same college though. Damn bastard," Naruto mumbled. "We were friends before he got all popular in middle school."

"What happened?"

"His fan girls make sure that I don't do anything when I'm around him."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Naruto's face turned red, and he didn't answer. Kiba was getting a little suspicious.

"What happened?"

Naruto mumbled something that Kiba couldn't hear.

"Eh? What was-"

"Kiba!"

"Reeka, how are you?"

Kiba kissed his girlfriend as she sat down next to the two boys. She smiled and they started chatting.

"Kiba, who is this?" Shino had walked up to them. He never met Kiba's girlfriend before, and this was new to him.

"Why, this is Reeka. She's my girlfriend."

Twitch.

"We've been dating since middle school."

Twitch.

"And we both got into the same college!"

Twitch.

"Hey, Shino, are you ok?"

Silence was his answer.

"Shino?" Reeka asked.

"I'm fine, I'll just find a seat somewhere now." And with that said and done, Shino left and sat in the back.

"Hey, Kiba, who was that?" Reeka questioned.

"Oh, he's my roommate."

"What's Sasuke doing in this class? He doesn't take Chemistry this semester," someone said out of the blue. Naruto looked up and only one thought went through his head.

_Oh shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kito: Well, hello again! I hope that all of you have been enjoying this story, even though it only has three chapters up :anime sweat drop: well, this makes four. **

**Sasuke: Why am I paired with him for this story:points at Naruto:**

**Naruto: Hey! That's just mean:starts crying:**

**Sasuke: I'm so sorry:hugs naruto:**

**Kito: And you wonder. I now need someone to disclaim this story.**

**Gaara:appears out of no where: Not only am I doing the disclaimer, but I'm also in this chapter. Kito doesn't own Naruto and never will. :mutteres: Thank god.**

**Kito: I heard that!**

Naruto slid down in his chair. Chemistry. Why was he taking it again? Oh yeah, the teacher was always an hour late. Yep, you guessed it Hatake Kakashi. He was the one who was teaching Chemistry in college. What he was doing for an hour? No one has any idea. They say that there is a teacher that he admires at this school and is always watching them. It can't be a student, because it's been going on for ten years so far. (A/N: OMG! He's been a teacher since he was 13! lol)

"Naruto, hey, Naruto," Kiba whispered, nudging the blonde boy, who was starting to drift off into sleeping land. "I'm going to be having a party at the end of the semester, you know, Winter break."

Naruto nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. Party whatever."

"I'll invite Sakura for you."

Before Kiba could even realize it, he was pulled into a death grip hug. Who was hugging him? Naruto.

"Thanks man! I don't know what to say! If you do that, I just might be able to get her to attach her on to my arm instead of Sasuke's!" Naruto praticly squealed.

"And yet, she's my girlfriend," Sasuke commented. He had descided that sitting behind Naruto was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was able to bug Naruto, no matter what he did. Even just a simple look would piss him off.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke just stared at him. "Is there something that you like about me!?"

"Yep. Your beautiful blue eyes."

Naruto blinked. He blinked again. He pointed a hand at Sasuke in a accusenly way. "Th-that can't be true!"

"And how could it not?"

"You're just pushing my buttons! And stop staring at me like that!"

"Just ignore him, Naruto."

"I wish I could," Naruto mumbled, plopping down in his chair.

"I'm still wondering, what happened in middle school?" Kiba asked. Once again, Naruto's face turned bright red. He banged his head on the desk so that no one would see his reddened face.

Sasuke chuckled. "Ah, yes. Middle school. That's where everything got interesting. I remember when Naruto got so angry, that he jumped onto the desk and stared at me angrily. Someone infront of him pushed back in their chair and knocked Naruto down. Making our lips connect."

Kiba fell out of his chair, which he was tipping in.

"Kiba! Are you alright?" Reeka questioned.

"That person would be me."

Sasuke turned around to see the lazy brunette sitting behind him, with a glaring red head.

"Is something wrong with Gaara, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm dating his sister."

"No. Way."

"It's true. He doesn't like it."

"Ok, everyone, take your seats," Kakashi said, closing the door.

**Kito: There you have it! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm a slow typer. Sue me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kito:Hola! No, I don't speak Spanish, but everyone knows what hola means, not matter what. I wish that I knew what disclaimer is in Spanish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and never will. I wish that **

Naruto colapsted onto his bed and sighed with great pleasure. He hated having to sit for two hours straight with no breaks. Thank god he didn't have any more classes for that day. He felt like just sitting there, and falling asleep.

If only his stomach would agree with him. It kept rumbling, as if it was shouting "Feed me now or I will make you collapse with exastion!" like he wasn't already tired.

"Hello, dobe," Sasuke greeted him, throwing his bag into a corner. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't call me that. . . teme," Naruto growled, adding in his own little comment to Sasuke. He tripped him when he came near enough, making Sasuke's head hit the small table that had the lamp on it. He let out a growl and knocked Naruto off the bed.

Naruto yelped and fell on top of Sasuke. His hard head hit Sasuke's, making him close his eyes and groan in pain. But there was something very interesting about their posistions.

Naruto was on top of Sasuke, with one of his legs inbetween Sasuke's. His face was on his chest.

Naruto lifted his head and let out a small gasp. "Sasuke! Are you ok?" Sasuke groaned and started at Naruto's face. He soon noticed the position that they were both in.

"Naruto, do me a favor, move your leg," Sasuke muttered.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry," Naruto moved his leg, but to only have his legs cradling his sides.

"Were you ever dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Sasuke questioned.

You could praticly see the question marks appear above Naruto's head. "How am I suppose to know that? I was a baby."

"Oh for the love of-" Sasuke twisted his body and flipped Naruto over so that Sasuke was on top. "Now tell me if there isn't anything strange about this position."

Naruto's face turned bright red and he started to squirm, but he found his legs pinned together tightly. He was about to flail his arms around, but he soon found them pinned down.

"I hate you." Naruto mumbled.

"Hm, I don't think that your in position to say anything," Sasuke growled. "I could do anything if I felt like it."

Naruto started to panic. "And what are you planning on doing?"

"Hmm. . . I could tickle you till you beg," Sasuke said. "But then I would need both of my hands." Sasuke bent down and licked Naruto's cheek.

"Ew, Sasuke, that's disgusting," Naruto whined.

"Well, do you want me to kiss you instead?"

Naruto's face turned bright red. He opened his mouth to say something, but a shriek got his attention. "What was that?"

"Let's go check it out," Sasuke said, getting off of Naruto.

Reeka stood in the hallway, her eyes were wide with shock. She was shaking slightly. Gaara held her lightly in his arms. Kiba's face was pale and he was looking around frantly.

"Reeka it wasn't what it looked like,"Kiba started.

"Yeah right!" Reeka shrieked, running away. Gaara glared at him and then chased after her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Shino kissed me! He kissed me! We are both guys and yet he kissed me!"

Naruto stood there, surprised.

"Why did he kiss you?" Sasuke asked, unaffected.

"I don't know! Maybe because he was gay and I was fine with it. But I never expected that he liked me! Me! And he purposely kissed me so that Reeka would dump me!" Kiba frantily ran around in circles. "I've got to go talk to her!"

Arms wrapped around Kiba's neck.

"Now now, let her cool down a bit."

Kiba jumped and pointed a finger accusenly at Shino. "You stay away from me! I don't need any more trouble from you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Kito: OMG! CHAPTER 6! YEAH!**

**Naruto: Is she ok?  
**

**Sasuke: Her mom just gave her a brownie. . . And two bottles of pop.**

**Kito: SUGAR!**

**Naruto: So now she's going to be a fast typer, right?  
**

**Sasuke: Not really.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Sasuke and Naruto would be kissing everytime they get a chance.**

Naruto's stomach grumbled again.

"Maa, my stomach needs food. I wonder what they are serving at the cafeteria today. I hope it's ramen. Or even pizza! Mmm, that sounds good."

"Crap! Crappity crap crap!"

Naruto looked around to see a brunette picking up notebooks, scattered paper, pens, and pencils. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She adjusted the glasses on her face. Her pants were baggy on her. She had a black shirt with a blue fire swirl extending from her stomach all the way to the ends of her sleeves.

"I don't believe it! Kayla(1)!" Naruto yelled.

The brunette looked up, showing all the freakles dotting her face. She smiled widely at Naruto. "Well, I'll be, Uzamaki Naruto! It's been a long time."

Naruto walked over to her and helped her with all the papers and notebooks. "We saw eachother in high school. I never expected to see you at the same college. Do you go here?"

"Yep." She answered. She picked up a few more pens.

"I see that you still carry around all these writing things," Naruto said, flipping through a notebook. "Still planning on being a writer?"

"You know that I'll never put my writing dream behind me."

Naruto laughed. "Well, you know, as soon as you publish your first book, give me a free one. I think I would actually read your book."

"That means I would have to buy it myself. And I'm not spending any of my money on a book that I could just turn on my computer and read. Nuh uh." Kayla picked up the rest of her notebooks and got the ones that Naruto had from him. "Thanks for helping."

"Eh, it's what friends do. So what department are you in?"

"Science."

"Science?"

They started walking. "Yeah. I've been interested in the stars. My math is fantastic, my science is amazing! Put those three together and you get me becoming an astromogist."

"Sweet."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to become a teacher. I'll start off as an elemantary teacher, then to middle school, high school, principle, and then super attent." Naruto answered.

Kayla laughed. "I see. Are you hungry? Because I know I am."

"Yeah! I'm starving! Withering away to nothing!" Naruto over exaterated.

"I see you still have that big appitite."

"Are you still a yaoi fan girl?"

Kayla smiled evilly. "Yep. I'm going to become the president of the club as soon as the current one retires. She's going to be having a kid soon. And she's making me the god mother!"

"Seriously!? Oh God, and people wonder why I'm bi." Naruto said. Kayla smiled wickidly.

Naruto and Kayla pasted a corridor, but the strange thing was that there were two people making out there. The two walked backwards and stared. The two was Shino and Kiba.

"Whoah," Naruto breathed.

_Click._

"Kayla? What the hell? Where did you get that camera from?"

_Click._

"Oh God, this is SO hot," Kayla said, taking another picture.

Kiba seemed to had gained back his senses, because he looked at the them and turned red.

"So you gave in, didn't cha, Kiba?" Naruto questioned, smirking incredably. The one good thing that he liked of a yaoi fan girl as a friend was that he could black mail anyone that he hated. Kayla was always sneaking with her camera. She once hid it in her bra. (XD I did that once! I really did!)

Kiba finally got his lips pulled away from Shino's. His face was bright red.

_Click. Whirrr..._

"Damn, I'm out of film," Kayla mumbled. She then grinned widely. "The girls back at the club will love this!"

"What? He's a good kisser!"

"Really?" Kayla questioned. "I wouldn't have guessed that, since his look would scare most people away. By the way, what's your name?"

"Shino."

"Thanks!" Kayla yelled, running off.

Naruto snickered. "You shouldn't have done that. She's a yaoi fan girl."

Kiba's eyes almost fell out of his face. "WHAT! HEY, GET BACK HERE!" He started running off after her.

"NEVER!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kito: Yah! Another chapter finished!**

**1) Yes! That's me! I look exactly like that! And act. . . Sorta**

**If anyone wants to be in my story, just give me a description, and an attitude.**

**Sasuke: Am I ever going to get with Naruto?**

**Kito: Ssh, I haven't finished. If anyone of you have art to share with me, I have a account. It's on my homepage. I would love to see if you guys can come up with from my story(or for). I'm also trying to get a yaoi account up, anyone want to help?**

**Sasuke: When am I going to screw Naruto like crazy?**

**Kito: Pervert:smacks Sasuke:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kito: Ah, another chapter. I wonder what's going to happen in this one.**

**Sasuke: Aren't you the writer though?  
**

**Kito: I mostly just wing it.**

**Sasuke: . . . T.T**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT A GUY!!!!!**

Naruto was in a battle. A great and terrible battle. It was a life or death sitution. A battle that the blonde was surrely going to win. It was an easy battle to win. Expecilly since it was against. . .

A pimple.

Yes, everybody! Naruto has just figured out that there was a pimple on his forehead. It wasn't big, but it was ready for popping. That's why he was standing infront of a mirror, frowning at himself. He brought his hands up and was about to pop it, but it popped itself.

"Ew. . ." Naruto mumbled, sticking his tongue out at his reflection. He picked up a wash cloth that he brought with, and wiped his face with water. Naruto walked back to his dorm room, hands in his pockets.

"I need to study for the final exams. They're coming up fast," Naruto mumbled, opening up his dorm room door. The strange thing was, there was no Sasuke. That was weird, since he was always there before Naruto. Well, there were times when he had to talk to Sakura. She would just stand there and talk his head off, and being her boyfriend, Sasuke had to stand there and listen to her.

Naruto plopped down on his bed and pulled out his notebooks. Before he opened them up, he reached for his fox plushie that was hidden in his bag. Even though he was 19, he needed his little nine tailed fox plushie to study.

Sasuke opened up the door and smirked at the sight in front of him. Naruto had his blonde hair damp from the recent shower. His cerlean eyes were focused on the notes that he had written.

_Wow, it's just like how Kayla had said, _Sasuke though, his smirk growing.

**ZOMG! A Flashback!**

"Kayla, I want to dump Sakura," Sasuke said plainly to the brunette.

"Then dump her. You don't need to tell me," Kayla muttered.

"You think I haven't done that? My family(1) wants us to be together ever since they found out that my brother (2) was gay. They just can't accept that I'm gay too," Sasuke spat angerly.

"And you have a thing for Naruto," Kayla pointed out.

If Sasuke was sitting(they were standing in the hallway) he would have fallen. "How-how did you know?" he stuttered. His coal black eyes stared with horror at her.

"Naruto has always told me everything. You've liked him since that accident kiss in middle school, am I right?" Kayla easily said.

"Na...Naruto tells you everything!?" Sasuke said in disbelief. Kayla nodded.

"When I was in middle school, and all through out high school as well, I was known as "one of the guys". Every single girl back in scholl was too preppy and girl, I couldn't stand it," Kayla explained, "I hung out with Naruto because he needed friends after that incident."

"Ok, so I want to dump Sakura and date Naruto," Sasuke said, adding in the "date Naruto."

"That's simple too, start making out with Naruto when Sakura is around," Kayla answered. "But that might be a problem. Naruto may be bi, but he might not like you that way." Kayla stood there and thought.

"Well, how do I get him to like me like that?"

"The chemistry finals are in two days, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can flirt with him while he holds his fox plushie in his hands. He wouldn't actually mind it."

**Aw, Flashback ended**

So here was Sasuke, standing in the doorway, smirk planted on his face. He was glad that he ran into Kayla before he came here. Actually, he was thanking the gods.

Sasuke sat down on Naruto's bed, next to Naruto. The blonde haired boy ddin't even look up. Sasuke was very happy that Kayla didn't lie to him. Sasuke's hands were now on Naruto's thighs.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke said huskly. He was leaning in close, right next to his ear. Naruto shivered subconsiously from the warm breath on his ear.

"Go away, Sasuke, I'm trying to study," Naruto mumbled. He seemed to be not paying alot of attention to what Sasuke was doing.

"I don't think I'll be moving anytime soon," Sasuke whispered. His hands were rubbing Naruto's legs.

Naruto seemed to now becoming consious on what was going on. And more importantly, where Sasuke's hands were.

"Sa-Sasuke, stop," Naruto mumbled. His face was starting to turn bright red.

"Ah, but I'm not done yet."

Naruto swore he heard Sasuke smirk. He was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this. Most importantly, where Sasuke's hands were going.

"Sasuke, stop it," Naruto whined, but soon regretted it.

Sasuke's hands squeezed Naruto's legs. His smirk grew ten folds when he felt Naruto stiffen. "Relax, Naruto, I'm not planning on rapping you." Naruto seemed to relax a bit. "Because I know you will come willingly."

Naruto's face turned an even brighter red as he found he could control his arms again and pushed Sasuke away. "Sasuke, stop it before I pound you."

"Oh? So you do like me," Sasuke said. Naruto's face resembled a tomatoe when he realized what he had just said.

"I ddin't mean it like that!"

"Hm, that's the last time I ever take advice from Kayla."

"Kay-Kayla!?" _That girl is dead._

"Yeah, I asked advice from her."

"For what?"

"I want to dump Sakura. I've tried everything possible. But when I ran into Kayla," Sasuke paused for a bit. He didn't want Kayla to get into too much trouble with Naruto, and he couldn't tell the blonde that he was truely gay. "She suggested that I should act gay and get caught in the act. Sakura would dump me for sure."

"Did Kayla suggest me?" Naruto asked, wondering if he had to kill that girl for something else.

"No, I did. Since the time in middle school and all."

"I do NOT want to relive that."

Sasuke chuckled, making Naruto move away from him in fear. A laughing Sasuke could not be good.

"Why me?"

"Because it's be a win-win situation," Sasuke quickly said, most likely no thinking over what he had just said.

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I get to dump Sakura and she'll have a shoulder to cry on."

"But wouldn't she see me?"

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to make sure she doesn't." _Yeah right._

"Fine."

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Did he just say what he justh thought he did? "What?"

"I'll go through with it. As long as I get Sakura."

Sasuke smirk-smiled(3) "Good."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still touching my leg?'' Naruto questioned.

"..." _Crap._

"Well?"

"Um, because I know how you can get when you study!" Sasuke said. "Yeah, you ignore everything when you do."

"Oh..." Naruto soon noticed that Sasuke as still on his bed. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke seemed to perk up, hoping that Naruot would ask him something, like to kiss him, but...

"Get off my bed!" Naruto shoved Sasuke. Having to not expect that, Sasuke fell off the bed. "When is the plan going into play?"

"Tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

"Sasuke, I'm starting to think over this," Naruto mumbled. He looked down the corridor cautiously.

"Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan. Sakura will be coming down the corridor this way and see me making out with you, but all she will see would be the blond hair of yours." Sasuke said, looking down the corridor himself.

"Why do I have to do this agian?"

"Don't you want to date Sakura?"

"..."

Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto so that he was pressed up against the wall. He leaned in and whispered, "She's coming." He rested his arms above Naruto's head.

Naruto's face turned bright red. His hands had found the upper part of Sasuke's arms. His eyes closed as Sasuke leaned in and captored his lips.

There was a gasping noise and a "Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled away slightly and glared at the pink haired girl, "Go away, Sakura." He then went back to kissing Naruto.

Sakura stormed away, crying. Naruto opened his eyes and pulled away slightly.

"Sasuke, she's gone now, you can stop," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto with glazed eyes. _Wait, what!?_ "Sa-Sasuke?"

"God, you are so hot," Sasuke muttered, swooping in for another kiss.

"See? I told you they would get together."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Oh God, Kayla!_

"I didn't say I was deny it!" a voice snapped. Naruto could make out some dark pink hair, almost red. That was Jessica!(4) Oh God, another yaoi fan girl.

"Oh, Jessica, calm down."

Naruto pulled away and stormed off. He stormed outisde and regretted it. It was freezing cold! And Naruto didn't have his jacket.

He was about to go back in when he saw Sakura, balling her eyes out.

Naruto went over and sat down next to her. "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Oh, Naruto! It's terrible! I just saw Sasuke kissing some blonde boy! A boy! Sasuke can't be gay, he just can't be!" Sakura balled.

Naruto flinched. _She doesn't know it was me._

"Naruto, I want Sasuke back and you're going to help me," Sakura said, looking up at Naruto.

"I-I am?"

"Yes, by dating me!'

Sasuke had been standing close by. He had a pain expression on his face.

_Well, Naruto, you got her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1) His family is still alive in this.**

**2) His brother is good, but is a creepy gay person.**

**3) Yes! I realize that is not a word.**

**4) The yaoi club is forming from my people I know, join if you want**.

**I'm watching the Degrassi right now. I love that show! There's a gay couple in it! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kito: Yo, another chapter up. Sorry if it was long.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, this is rediculous. Why would M. K. do fan fictions about his own manga?**

Naruto walked side by side next to Sakura. He was talking and smiling with Sakura. They seemed to be getting along just great. They were really a real couple. Holding hands and kissing in public. Everyone thought that they were the cutest couple on campus.

Besides Sasuke.

Sasuke was glaring dagers at Sakura. She was with _his_ Naruto. His! No hers, his. Get the point? You better! How did is Naruto become in the possesion of this evil pink haired girl anyways?

"Hey, duck butt dude!"

Oh yeah, the evil yaoi upsessed fan girl. The deviliss herself. It was that brunette, who was calling him by her nickname for him.

Sasuke turned around and glared daggers at Kayla. The girl stopped in her tracks, wave mid-way. A question mark seemed to appear over her head.

The raven stormed over to her and pulled the front of her black shirt so that they were nose to nose. Kayla had a looked of suprise seeing the Uchiha so angry. His eyes were praticly red.(1)

"You said I would get Naruto to be mine. Why is he with Sakura now?" Sasuke growled. Kayla just smirked, which seemed to tick off the raven even more.

"Well, I can't believe you listened to me," Kayla said with sarcasism in her voice. Sasuke's anger disappeared and was then replaced with utter surprise. Kayla started laughing. "Just to let you know, not even Naruto listens to _me._ I thought that you would have been smarter."

Sasuke put Kayla down back onto her feet. Being the short girl didn't really help since Sasuke was so tall. Sasuke started to stuttered, "You- you- you- you- you- you-"

"I didn't trick you, you just didn't ask for the right thing."

"Oh..." Sasuke said blankly.

"You should just jump him," Kayla suggested. Sasuke looked at horror at her. "Oh you pervert! I'm not like my dad. Not one bit."

"Who is your dad?"

"Jiriaya."(2)

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he stared wide eyed with disbelief at the brunette with glasses. "The pervert who writes porn books!?" _And she's innocent?_

Kayla nodded. "And I bet you are wondering how I'm so innocent, aren't you?"

"God, are you phychic?" Sasuke questioned. Obviously he didn't mean to say it out loud. He covered his mouth from his loud outburst. (3)

Kayla smiled at his outburst and giggled a tiny bit. "No, but you seem to be wearing your expressions on your sleeve today(4). Is Naruto being with Sakura really bugging you that badly?"

Sasuke scowled.

Kayla sighed out and scratched her head. "Well, you are his roommate. Why don't you just kiss him out of no where and say that you love him?"

"Haven't you ever heard of rejection?"

"Nope. It never seems to come my way." Kayla simply answered. Sasuke stared at disbelief.

"You have...To be kidding me."

"I wait until guys ask me out. I hang out with a lot of guys too."

"Well, I hang out with Naruto, but I don't see him asking me out."

"Just jump him. You'll be surprised at what might happen."

With that said and done, Kayla left a confused Sasuke behind.

Sasuke turned around to go back to his room, but behind him he could hear Reeka talking to Kayla.

"Um, Kayla? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it, Reeka?"

"I want to know about the yaoi club."

---------------------------------------------------------------------Two Hours Later -----------------------------------------------------

Naruto collapsed on his bed. Chemistry finals had just finished. All of his finals was over with. He was able to leave for Christmas break. He had the party that was going to be at Kiba's, but other than that, he was thinking of going over to Kayla's and that old geezer's house. It was where he mostly grew up, so why not?

Speaking of Kayla, Naruto hadn't seen her all day long. As well as Sasuke. Where were those two? Did they leave already?

Sasuke slammed the door, making Naruto jump a mile high and stare at him.

"What was that for?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. The blonde shifted slightly. The raven walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. Naruto looked away from him. His hands were folded in his lap. Well, that is until he found them pinned above his head. His body was pressed under Sasuke. The cerlean eyes stared wide eyed at him.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. He wasn't able to say anything else, since Sasuke captured his mouth with his.

A few seconds passed and Sasuke pulled away. Naruto's face was bright red.

"Sorry 'bout doing that so suddenly, but-"

Naruto stopped Sasuke by kissing him. The raven didn't argue.

_Maybe I should be thanking Kayla, but I don't really care._

Sasuke started attacking his neck, hearing a moan from Naruto.

"Oh, thank you Kayla," Sasuke mumbled.

---------------------------------------------Somewhere Else---------------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!" the brunette sneezed hard enough to fall backwards. Her dark pink haired friend stared down at her.

"Hm, I wonder who's talking about you," Jessica commented.

"I think that Sasuke might be thanking me. Oh! That means that him and Naruto are in a make out session! Let's go find them!" Kayla got to her feet and ran off, camera in her hands.

"God, sometimes you are as bad as your dad," Jessica sighed out.

"Really?"

-----------------------------Back to Sasuke and Naruto---------------------------------------

They finally pulled away from eachother and stared into their eyes. Cerlean eyes met oynx eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Kiba's voice could be heard screaming down the hallways.

"GIVE BACK THAT PICTURE!" Kiba shrieked. Kayla could be heard laughing.

"NEVER!"

Naruto had to smile.

It was a repeat.


	9. We give you a forum!

**Kito: Ah, I see that you guys love my stories very much. Me an my friend have made a yaoi fan site. If you want to join, join! We made it in a forum version. We would love to have you guys on there. We only have one person so far. D: **

**Sasuke: Oh, quit your whining.**

**Kito: You can post pictures, stories, and even bash some people! But not too badly.**

**Naruto: I think that she's going to blabber.**

**Kito: I go under Freddy niichan and my friend goes under Billy nii chan and- OMG! Sasuke and Naruto kissing! drools**

**Jessica: **_**sigh**_** Well, visit the site, she would love if you did. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Kito: It's been a long time, neh?**

**Sasuke: Just get on with the story.**

**Kito: So rude.**

Naruto walked down the empty hallways. Everyone was mostly gone for holidays. Naruto was going to depart for his holiday. First he needed to find Kayla. . .

"Damn, where is that girl?" he muttered. He looked around for her, and yet there was no sign for the brunette girl. He looked around some more, and yet no sight of her. He shifted the heavy bag on his back. Her dad was suppose to come and pick them up. So if she didn't come, then he didn't have a ride, and then he was stuck here for the whole winter break. And he could not have Kayla's famous chocolate hot chocolate. It was good.

"Naruto, hey!" Kayla yelled as she ran up to him. Naruto glanced at her and frowned. She looked different, but what was different about her? Naruto glanced at her and his blue eyes widened. Her hair was cut short, but it had grown a bit to go farther than her shoulders. Her glasses were no longer on her face, showing that she had bright blue eyes instead of dark green ones. She wore a short sleeved blue shirt. She wore the normal pants of hers. Her jacket was hanging over her shoulder.

"Come on, my dad is waiting, we need to go," Kayla said. Naruto kept staring at her. "Oh come on! I couldn't have changed that much."

"Oh yes you have," Naruto commented. He shook his head. "Hey, uh, could Sasuke come over sometime?"

Kayla shrugged. "Sure, I don't care. Should I carry one of those bags?" Naruto handed her a bag. "Well, I guess that means 'yes'." Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "We should get going."

"Oh wait, Kayla!" Naruto suddenly shouted, making the brunette jump. She spun around and gave him a confused look. "I need to tell Iruka bye!" Naruto turned around and ran off, Kayla following shortly behind him. Naruto ran into the classroom with Iruka sitting at his desk, trying to grade papers. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka jumped when he heard the loudest blonde shout so close to him.

Kayla frowned at how Iruka was sitting, or more likely, how he was acting. His face was flushed and he had arm casually under the desk. He jumped now and then and turned even more red. Kayla's frown deepened. When she had got it, her own face turned red. (If you don't get this, shame on you, and Billy-Nii-chan, if you are reading this, I'm not telling you either, I can be a pervert when it comes to yaoi)

"Naruto," Kayla said suddenly,"we need to go." She pulled his arm and dragged him out of that room. Naruto let out a small whine, but the brunette ignored it. "Come on, we can't keep my father waiting."

"Yes! Now I can finally prove to your old pervert of a dad that I HAVE become cute!" Naruto shouted. "Expecially since I have a. . . " Naruto trailed off in horror when he realized that he hadn't yet broken up with Sakura yet. "Oh dear God," he breathed out.

"It's all taken cared of," Kayla said, like as if she had read his mind. "I talked to Sakura and she has moved on. I never really liked her anyways. When I first told her that you two should break up, she accused me of being your newest girlfriend. Ha, that would be funny, wouldn't it? We may have been friends forever, but we will always be friends. Just that, right?" Naruto stared at her. Sure, he had a small crush on her, but he knew what her thoughts were on her friends. She was friends with everyone. Many guys would have small crushes on her, and the girls would always admit that she was girl who had fallen from Heaven to be a great soul to everyone.(1) "Naruto?" Kayla waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just thinking about stuff, must have gotten too indulged in it," Naruto mumbled. Kayla smiled.

"It's ok, only if you will tell me later what you were thinking about," Kayla commented. Naruto nodded vigerously.

_God, she hasn't changed one bit since we were younger,_ Naruto thought. The thoughts of the past came to him.

Flash Back

Naruto was sitting in the sandbox all by himself. It was raised up high from the ground, so he could swing his legs from it. He watched as a girl with brunette hair was being picked on.

"Why do you have such long hair? It looks so dorky on you," one of the older boys sneered. The girl looked at her hair that was almost to the ground and then looked back up at the boy. "And those glasses of yours are more stupid." He pushed her ruffly and she fell to the ground. She brought up her knees to her chest and just stared some more at the boy. "What's with that look?" He raised his hand to slap the girl

"Don't!" Naruto shouted. He jumped down and ran over to the group. "Don't hurt her!"

"What are you going to do about it, misfit?" he snarled. Naruto realized that he had done something stupid and started to tremble, but he held his gaze to the older boy.

The bell suddenly rang and the group trudged off. Naruto turned around to face the girl on the ground. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and got to her feet. She brushed off some dirt like as if it was a daily basis thing. "You know, I go through the same thing. . ." She looked up at him and smiled. Naruto noticed that she had pale skin and many dark freckles scattered across her face.

"I go through that because my daddy writes books," the girl said. Her voice seemed a little unused for it cracked and had low and high pitches. "They think that I'm some sort of rich trash, but my daddy doesn't make much off of those books since he's not that famous." She crinkled up her nose. "Come on, let's get inside."

Naruto was so surprised about how the girl had acted. She was acting like it was nothing. And the funniest part was. . .

No one knew her name.

The blonde boy had walked around and asked everyone, even people who hated him, if they knew her, but no one gave him an answer, just a confused look. No one knew her, but they knew her dad.

Jiraiya.

That was it. No one knew their last name. Many people were surprised that Jiraiya had a daughter. They thought that he just picked up a woman one night, and got her pregnat and then left him with the child.

It was actually the opposite. Jiraiya, the greatest pervert, had fallen in love with a beautiful raven haired girl with pale blue eyes. One day, after the girl's fourth birthday, the wife had gotten up and left. After that, Jiraiya had started his books, and went from place to place to find a woman like her. But there was something that he always missed that every girl that he met after that his wife had, and what his daughter got.

That too kind personality.

Naruto had liked that personality when he had first met her, but after that day. . . He never saw her until five years later, when they were ten.

"Class, I would like to introduce Kayla to our class," the teacher had said. Naruto, who had been doodling on his paper, looked up and his jaw dropped. It was the girl with the brown hair, the one from that day. She smiled slightly at Naruto. "Well, I really don't want to put you up to this, but you'll have to sit next to Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto winced at how mean his teacher was. He saw her whisper something in Kayla's ear, which made her snap her attention and frown.

"He's not a monster," Kayla said out loud. Naruto's hands balled up. He _knew_ that all his teachers hated him, and everyone else. But there had always been that one girl, and she was back.

Naruto suddenly jumped when Kayla sat down next to him. She gave him a small smile and opened up her spiral notebook. Naruto only had to take a small peek at the handwriting and noticed right away this girl had material to write books. She had little notes on the side of the margin and then writing itself on the lines. There were black marks and quick writing place where she had rushed or spelled something wrong.

"Remember when I told you that my dad was a writer?" she whispered, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "I've decided to become one too, but a different kind." Naruto stared confusionly at her. "He writes stories about love and lust, I write about how strong friendship can be." She looked directly at him.

People wondered where she got her green eyes, but if you looked close enough, they weren't green at all, they were a very pale blue. Almost like she was blind. It was scary to look at those eyes too closely, but they dragged you in.

By middle school, Kayla and Naruto had been inseperatable. Though either one of them had gone over to other's house. Naruto had remembered the first day that he had met Jiraiya.

"Dad! I'm home!" Kayla shouted when she walked into the house, dragging Naruto in. Jiraiya poked his head out of his study and frowned.

"If he's staying over, he's on the couch." Simple. Perverted. Common of Jiraiya.

Naruto had met Sakura, but had never become friends with her, since she wasn't with good progress with Kayla. Those two girls hated each other. Sakura was all about her hair and looks, Kayla was all about building up her strength and not caring about how she looked. She could walk in with a purple shirt and green pants and not care.

Sasuke was dating Sakura all through out middle and high school, and Naruto and Kayla were the only ones who didn't have someone to give them kisses after school in high school. It didn't bother Kayla, and it didn't bother Naruto. They had each other.

Shikamaru were one of their friends. One day in lunch he stared at Kayla far too long than what Naruto thougth was a bit too long. He had finally spoken up when she didn't even glance up from his looks. "Are you an angel?"

Kayla looked up from her lunch. She stopped chewing. Her fork had stopped from its desent back to her plate. She frowned at this question. ". . . What?"

"I may be a genius, but I can't figure you out, Kayla. You're just too nice. You always tell guys that when they ask you out that there's someone better than you, but I find that wrong. Why are you so kind? How can you be so kind? Don't you get angry?" Shikamaru asked. Kayla stared at him for a few. She was surprised that the lazy smart one was asking all of this. She was more surprised that he pointed all of these things out.

"You've been asked out before?" Naruto questioned, surprised that she didn't agree to any of the dates.

"Maybe, but there's just one thing that they all say, and it's not true," Kayla said. She locked eyes with Shikamaru, and then Naruto. "I'm no angel, I just have a personality of one."

Flash Back Done

"Sasuke!" Kayla shouted. Naruto looked up at hearing his boyfriend's name. Sasuke walked over to them with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What's up, kind girl?" Sasuke said. Kayla looked at him with a stunned expression.

"What' did you just call me?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"I think I called you kind girl, is that bad?" he responded.

"Well. . . No, but. . ." Kayla frowned. She looked around and saw that her dad wasn't that far ahead. "Look! It's my dad! Daddy!" She had quickly changed the subject because she didn't want to discuss it anymore.

Naruto frowned but followed after the brunette as she went up and greeted her father.

Time Skip

Sasuke woke up during the night and decided to get a midnight snack from the fridge. He saw that he had gotton the guest room and Naruto was in Kayla's room for the night. The raven was a little mad at this, but he knew that nothing would happen between the two.

"Gah! Naruto, you're feet are cold!"

"But I don't like sleeping on the ground, that's why my feet are cold!"

"Too bad!" _**Thunk.**_

Yep, nothing would happen.

Sasuke went to the fridge and pulled out a can of pop. He was about to go back to his room when he saw Jiraiya sitting on the couch, on a labtop. More importanly, Kayla's labtop.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned. Jiraiya jumped when he heard Sasuke speak up, but he didn't turn around.

"I'm looking at my daughter's latest work in her books," Jiraiya simply answered. Sasuke's brows quirked upwards.

"She. . .writes?" Sasuke questioned. Jiraiya nodded. "About what?"

"Crap," he snorted. "It all has the moral that friendship is stronger than what it is chosen for. And no one is paired up in her books. It's just crap." Sasuke frowned. It didn't sound like crap to him. Friendship was strong, maybe it could be stronger than a family relationship.

"What about the internet popped up?" Sasuke asked as he saw the little icon on the bottom of the screen.

"Just checking to see what her boyfriend keeps sending her." Sasuke almost spat out his pop when he heard that remark. "Yes, Uchiha, she has a boyfriend, but he's in the U.S." (this story is in Japan)

"Why does she have a boyfriend in the U.S.?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because she goes there to visit the slut of a mother," Jiraiya snapped. He sighed. "God, she changed. Kayla begs to let me let her live with her boyfriend when summer comes around. Her mother isn't who she use to be."

"Kayla publishes her books in the U.S., doesn't she?" Sasuke muttered. Jiraiya nodded. "She might move there, you know."

"After the two years in college, she is," Jiraiya said. Sasuke frowned. "God, everyone is going to miss her. That girl is like an angel that everyone needs to thrive off of."

Sasuke had to admit about that.

She was just too kind to be human.

**Kito: There it is! Finally! Now I need to do my gaahina story and my last Naruto Online Chat!**

**Sasuke: Let me guess, you're going to end this story with Kayla leaving to the US, aren't you?**

**Kito: Nope. Or maybe. Or yes. You never know.**

**Kito: By the way, whoever is a drawer, please submit scenes that you like from here or something from my stories, I would love to see if any of you can draw me something nice. Oh, and if you want to be in the yaoi club, give me a gender, and if you want a specific look, go ahead and say it, same with the name too.**

**1) I was talking to my friends at lunch and they are all perverted. I told them not to tell me anything that could corrupt me. They then went onto the subject of who was from Hell. Most of the were, but the said that I was an angel. I feel so special. **


	11. Chapter 10

1**Kito: Wow! It has been a while since I last updated, huh!?**

**Sasuke: Just get on with the story!**

"Naruto! Damn it! Give me the remote!" Kayla shouted. She went to go grab the remote that Naruto had been teasing her with. She was missing her show too!

Naruto let out a gasp. "You just swore! You're going to get in big trouble with your dad when he finds out that his little baby girl is- ACK!" Kayla tackled Naruto to the ground in attempt to get the remote in his fist.

"I don't care! Give me the stupid remote before I wring your neck!" Kayla growled.

"My, my, what a kinky situation," Jiraiya said, passing by. Kayla's face turned bright red as she starting shouting at her dad. Naruto took the chance and flipped Kayla.

"You're not getting this remote," he said teasingly.

"Sasuke! You're boyfriend wants a make out session!" Kayla shouted to the boy in the kitchen.

"I'm not falling for that again!" the onyx boy replied.

"Dammit!"

"Kayla! Quit swearing!" Naruto scowled. Kayla flipped Naruto and grabbed the remote.

"Ok, now I won't swear," she said, waving the remote. She sat down on the couch and turned on her favorite show, Gravitation. "Oh yeah, dad, have you finished that yaoi edition book for Kyuubi**(1)**? She's going to be here in a few."

"Kyuubi's coming over?" Naruto questioned, perking up a bit. Sasuke didn't seem to like this, and Kayla noticed. She closed to bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Yep, and we are going to the mall, doing girl things, and you boys aren't going to be allowed to come," Kayla said. "And don't worry, Sasuke, you can do whatever you want to Naruto while we are gone, because dad's leaving to go to some interview thing." Naruto stiffened as he felt Sasuke shooting him a look.

"Kayla! You can't leave me here with him! All alone!" Naruto whined.

"Now I see why you are still the annoying blonde boy from when we were younger."

Naruto jumped and hugged the red headed girl. "Kyuubi! It's good to see you again! How have you been?"

"Well, I've had to get busted out of jail again," she said. It was like a casual conversation. She turned her gaze to Sasuke in the kitchen. "Ah, so that's your boyfriend. Has he done any-"

"Kyuubi, no perverted comments in my house," Kayla said. She looked up from the show. "Or around me by matter of fact."

"Oh, your no fun," Kyuubi said, pouting a bit. She looked around and sighed. "So, are we going or not?"

"Reeka and Jessica should be here pretty soon," Kayla said. The doorbell rang and she got to her feet slowly. She grabbed the black purse that she had laying on the coffee table and went to the door. "Come on, Kyuubi, we need to go now."

"Fine, fine." The red head trudged after Kayla.

Sasuke walked out of the swinging door that connected to the kitchen. Jiriaya left shortly after. Naruto looked around frantically, trying to find a way to get away from his boyfriend. He felt the couch dip with the extra weight. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Naruto questioned, trying to get Sasuke's attention away from him. Sasuke blinked at the blonde's sudden out burst, but shrugged anyways. Naruto jumped to his feet and raced to Kayla's room. "She has some very good movies, maybe even all of them that have come out. She even has Death Note movies!**(2)**"

"Really?" Sasuke questioned, amused by how his boyfriend was so hesitant lately. "Now isn't that interesting?" The black haired boy wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as the blonde boy searched through the movies. "But the question is, what are we going to be doing during the movie?"

"Watching it!" Naruto insisted. "There are some really good movies that Kayla has that I haven't watched yet! And we are going to be watching them."

Sasuke frowned. "Only one, ok?" Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Sasuke sat down on Kayla's bed, amused at how Naruto seemed to act so much like a kid.

"Got it!"

Two hours Sasuke dealt with watching a movie, and now he wanted to just make out with Naruto. He glanced at the blonde boy. "Naruto, can you come here for a second?" Naruto looked at him confused. He scotched closer. Sasuke pulled him by the waist and went to kiss him, but found Naruto's hands blocking the way to those lips.

"How about we go to the park?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke frowned, but nodded anyways. He grabbed his coat as Naruto bounded out the door and started whining that Sasuke was going too slow.

Around thirty minutes later they found themselves lost.

"What do you mean you don't know how to get back!?" Sasuke shouted. Naruto cringed slightly. Sasuke saw this and sighed. "Look, dobe, we need to find our way back. And soon. It's almost dark out."

"How about we ask her?" Naruto questioned, pointing a brunette with a cup of hot chocolate she had just got. "She looks familiar." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do you know where-" The girl had turned around and spat hot chocolate in Sasuke's face. "-WindyMellow street**(3)** is?"

"I know you!" she gasped. Sasuke stared at her. He was freaking out on the inside. It was a fan girl by best chance. But then she turned to Naruto and her grin increased. "And you!" She pointed a gloved hand at him. Naruto backed away slightly. "What are you doing back here, Naruto?"

"What the hell are you? A stalker?" Sasuke questioned. The girl just laughed.

"No, silly! My name is Ceilia, and I'm a friend of Kayla's," the girl said. Naruto brightened up.

"Oh! Now I remember you! So, can you tell us where Kayla's house is?" Naruto said. She pointed behind her. "Just to the left if you keep going that way," she said. Naruto nodded a thanks and pulled Sasuke away.

Naruto opened up the door to see the four girls sitting on the couch. A few bags were scattered everywhere. Of course, Kayla's bags were the two Waldenbooks bags.

"Hey, boys, how was your walk?" Kayla asked as she looked at them, a smile on her face.

"Well, it was nice." Naruto went into the kitchen while Sasuke sat down next to Kayla.

"Hey, Kayla, I need some help," Sasuke whispered. Kayla got out of her relax position(arms on the back of the couch while feet on coffee table). "Naruto won't let me kiss him anymore. Can you figure out why?"

"Sure, but I see no reason why he doesn't want to kiss you, I mean, if you wanted to, you could have any person you wanted," Kayla said.

Sasuke frowned. Maybe without knowing, Kayla had already found the problem. Or maybe something that happened yesterday was the reason.

"Do you think he ran into anyone when he went off yesterday?" Sasuke asked. Kayla shook her head.

"I doubt it."

Sasuke was now worried.

**1) I've seen that spelled differently before. Kyubi and Kyuubi. I like the one I used.**

**2) I really don't have the movies, but I've seen them, they are GOOD!**

**3)Made it up! Don't go looking for it!**

**Kito: Gaspy! I wonder what's wrong with Naruto! Oh, the pure torture Sasuke must be going through because of not getting a single kiss from his blonde angel!**

**Sasuke: You can shut up now, Kito.**

**Kito: Now review as I run for my life. **


End file.
